


Game of Phones

by ouranose



Series: Trope Challenge [21]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I left it open ended, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wrong Number AU, damen works at a school, laurent owns a bookstore, mostly because i didn't have anything else to add to this, snapshot fic, text fic, their jobs are literally not relevant though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: Trope #29 of 30, per the list seen on Twitter in a series of tweets by @ selpukuPrompt: wrong number AU: ‘I think the person you met on the bar gave you a fake number which is coincidentally mine so after the few awkward misunderstandings we started to chat regularly’Damen is given a wrong number at a bar one night and upon texting, he makes an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Trope Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Game of Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Two important notes before you get into the swing of the story:
> 
> 1) Any views expressed on particular authors in the following story are merely those of the characters, and not my own. Please do not comment regarding any views expressed. 
> 
> 2) I am leaving this piece with an EXTREMELY open ending intentionally. No, there isn't anything missing. I have had this in my drafts since October, and no longer feel inspired to write for it. However - that might change, and so I wanted it to be open enough for me to add to later; like, in the future later. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, I look forward to seeing you later.

**DAMEN IS BOLD.** LAURENT IS REGULAR.

_10/27/2019_

**(8:35) Just wanted to make sure u made it home safe last night :) I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow**

(9:47) Who is this?

**(9:59) Damen**

**(9:59) we met last night at the rox**

(10:12) It would seem you were given a wrong number

**(10:16) so ur not Aubrey**

(10:17) Last I checked, no

**(10:17) aw man, that sucks**

**(10:18) so who are u then?**

(10:20) I’m pretty sure your obligation to respond ends after finding out that I’m not who you thought I was.

**(10:21) ya, but u keep responding too so**

(10:22) Only because I enjoy having the last word

**(10:22) I’m Damen**

(10:24) You’ve said.

(10:24) I’m Laurent

  
  


_10/28/2019_

**(9:33) I stepped outside this morning, ready to go to work, only to realize I’ve got a flat tire**

**(9:34) On top of that, it’s cold enough that I can see my breath. What a bad morning.**

(9:45) Oh, you’re still texting me.

**(9:46) And ur still responding**

**(9:47) i had to call work to tell them I’d be late bc i needed to change the tire**

(9:50) You couldn’t just call an Uber or something to take you instead?

**(9:58) not when i have the ability to change it myself**

**(10:01) why are u still responding**

(10:05) I told you I like getting the last word

**(10:06) I see.**

**(10:06) Is it cold where you live?**

(10:08) I haven’t checked, but I’d imagine it is. It was yesterday.

**(10:09) Ooo two whole sentences this time.**

(10:10) How is the tire coming along? 

**(10:12) Changed. About to leave for work.**

(10:15) Great, congratulations. 

**(10:35) Ya**

**(10:35) I’ll ttyl tho**

(10:40) You really don’t have to.

  
  


_10/28/2019_

  
  


**(17:08) October is my favorite month**

**(17:09) All the spooky stuff - all of the kids are especially excited around this time**

**(17:10) They’re excited cause they get to dress up at school this year**

(18:03) So you work around kids. 

(18:04) That’s surprising 

**(18:07) why is that surprising?**

(18:09) I associate you with bars and being so drunk you fall asleep immediately when you get home.

**(18:10) :/**

**(18:10) that’s not very fair**

(18:13) First impressions are important. Yours was... less than impressive.

**(18:15) yours wasn’t much better**

**(18:15) callous and kind of pretentious**

(18:17) And yet you keep texting me

**(18:18) And you keep responding**

(18:20) Touche. 

(18:20) At what capacity do you work with children?

**(18:21) rn im working at an elementary school, but i’ve been thinking about going back to school for psychology**

(18:23) You’re interested in psychology

**(18:24) That didn’t sound like a question**

(18:25) It was more of a bemused echo

**(18:25) bemused huh**

(18:28) That is what I said.

**(18:30) What do you do?**

(18:31) What do you mean? 

**(18:33) Like what’s your job?**

(18:35) Why would I tell you?

**(18:36) Because we’re sharing things about ourselves and being friendly**

(18:37) I don’t want to be friendly with you, I don’t know you

**(18:37) Sure you do, you know my name is Damen and that I work with kids. And I know ur name is Laurent and that ur snarky.**

(18:39) Why are you so insistent on learning more about me?

**(18:46) Why are you so against it? I love making new friends**

(18:53) I own a store

**(18:54) What kind of store?**

(18:54) A bookstore

**(18:55) Okay, so you like to read**

(18:56) I take it that you don’t

**(18:57) What makes you think that?**

(18:59) I didn’t think you would be interested in more than picture books. That’s hardly reading.

**(19:00) Picture books?!**

(19:02) Elementary school?

**(19:04) You fool! There is more to schools than picture books!**

(19:05) Okay, so who is your favorite author?

**(19:06) Cassandra Clare**

(19:07) Hmm…

**(19:08) What?**

(19:10) Nothing, just… I rolled my eyes.

**(19:10) What’s wrong with Cassandra Clare?**

(19:10) You mean besides the fact that she is extremely overrated? Nothing. 

**(19:11) Damn dude. No offense or anything.**

(19:12) Not sure what you want from me. 

**(19:12) >:(**

(19:13) ??

**(19:14) Lucky for you I was only sort of telling the truth.**

(19:15) Ah, so a drunkard and a liar. 

**(19:17) Is this a flirt I see?**

(19:17) Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ouranose.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/_allidavis)


End file.
